Tough Luck
by iAmMikael
Summary: Follow up of Under Suspicion. Did Judge Ratner really got the case coincedentally or was there foul play involved? OneShot


**Title: Tough Luck**

**Summary:** This is the follow up of episode 406, "Under Suspicion". When Walter Dresden is finally caught, Judge Ratner - the man with a grudge against Horatio and his team - gets the case. Is that really the whole story or is there foul play?

**Author: **CSIsMANIAC

**A/N:** This is a follow up of S4, "Under Suspicion". Some scenes that I think happened in between. One shot. Read and review if you want. Thank you and Enjoy :).

**-0-**

Eric walked in just in time to find his boss and Rick conversing softly with tensed features.

"Horatio, you're under arrest," Rick spoke gaily.

Horatio stared him down, his blue eyes shining with contempt.

"After you," he spoke softly.

Rick snorted and breezed pompously past him as he followed.

**-0-**

"Take him to the holding cell and I want to have him watched twenty-four seven," Rick gave the cop his infamous one eye brow raised stare.

The officer nodded and led Horatio away. Rick turned just in time to spot Eric walk into the building and rushed for the elevator. He followed suit and took the next elevator that came.

He came to a stop outside the DNA lab, overhearing Ryan's annoyed voice demanding an explanation from Eric.

"Hmm, petty little arguements. No wonder Horatio's in such a mess. Even his team can't get along with each other," Rick grinned instinctively.

He watched silently, safely hidden behind the mosaic glass door. Listening intently as Eric described the way the fingerprint could have been set up.

"Damn it! It's not Horatio's print," he murmured under his breath.

"Detective Stetler?" a voice called from behind him.

Rick spinned and realized that it was just another lab technician.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Rick stood tall and composed himself. He nodded and left without a word.

**-0-**

"Judge Ratner, Good Evening," Rick greeted.

The judge sank into his chair, fatigue pulling on his ageing features. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at the detective with mournful eyes.

"What can I do for you this evening detective," he spoke and rustled through piles of papers and files.

Rick pondered for a moment, seizing up the time to ask the judge for a favour.

"Your honour, you remember a Lieutenant Caine yes?" Rick began.

The judge paused. For a moment, their eyes locked onto each other. The judge's features seemed to drain of any life.

"Yes. What about him?" he snapped.

Rick smiled. Enjoying the amount of interest the judge was displaying before him.

"Well, he's in a lot of trouble. He's been arrested for being involved in a murder case that took place here in Miami. He's being held up now," he leaned into the chair.

The judge didn't say a word. He too leaned back into the chair like a mafia boss ready to cut a deal with his people.

"I would normally suspect that he has something to do with the murder," Rick continued. "Seeing that the evidence have led me to him. So I was thinking that maybe..."

"What are you thinking detective," the judge spoke gruffly.

"I was thinking that you can handle his case if it ever goes on trial. You know, make it even between you two. So that there's no...bad blood," Rick blinked.

The judge understood instantly and stood up. He strode to the window and sighed. Rick didn't have to see the judge's face to know that he was smiling.

**-0-**

"And Walter, you should have NEVER left New York," Horatio spoke with malice.

He left the interrogation room in time to catch Calleigh leaving the elevator.

"How'd it go?" she asked gravely and knew the answer from the look of his solemn face.

"We got him Calleigh. He's not going anywhere for a long time," Horatio smiled.

"That's great news. So what's going to happen to Jennifer?" she asked.

"Jennifer...she's going to be safe from harm from now on," Horatio blinked.

"This guy was really a big threat huh?" Calleigh started moving.

"Mhhm, yeah he was. But not anymore," Horatio tilted his head and walked ahead of her towards the car park.

**-0-**

"Lieutenant Caine," greeted the state attorney with a smile. "I heard that you've been on Dresden's case for years"

"Yes, I have and this -- this has proved to be a milestone," they shook hands.

"Ha, I know what you mean. This man is a monster. All those murders. Makes you wonder what these people are thinking sometimes huh?" the young man spoke, visibly disgusted.

Horatio nodded absent-mindedly. All the years, it has come to this. The end of this brutal man's joy ride of terrorizing on unhappily married couples. The end to gruesome murder scenes. The end to Jennifer's fears. She has lost so much childhood. He sighed. Tonight, all he needs to do is relax.

"Good evening gentlemen," a deep voice pierced his reverie.

And in this instant moment, all seemed to shatter. His eyes widen and stared at the man in the black robe, strutting towards him. Oh why does it have to be him! No, this judge was not going to have mercy. His thought froze where Jennifer would finally be able to attend college. The light disappeared and only gloominess sets in.

"Judge Ratner," Horatio hissed inwardly and grimaced.

He lost his thoughts as the judge and the state attorney conversed.

"Lieutenant Caine, your team wasn't even supposed to be working on this case since you were a suspect in the murder," Judge Ratner blurted.

"I wasn't a suspect in the Orlando murder," Horatio intercepted.

"Yes but until you find more solid evidence, Dresden goes free," at this words, the judge smiled wickedly.

Horatio fumbled and looked at the judge with bewildered eyes.

"Your honour...your honour," Horatio seem to plead.

The judge apparently didn't care. He seemed to find pleasure in Horatio's lost for words. With another smirk gracing his lips, he continued with ease. Not caring if it pricked Horatio's heart like darts.

"You heard me lieutenant. From now on, Dresden is a free man," he spoke with an air of authority and Horatio knew there was nothing he could do.

"I warned you lieutenant," and Judge Ratner walked out the door.

Horatio glanced at the state attorney who just shook his head in disbelief.

**-0-**

Dresden walked out without cuffs around his wrists. Knowing that someone has set him free. He passed by the judge's chambers and noted arrogantly how ridiculously powerless Horatio looked. In there, the judge is the one calling the shots. And he smiled. His satisfied smile. His mark to continuing his evil killings. He felt invincible. With his hands up, he wriggled his fingers at the lieutenant who stared abhorrently back at him. Oh how detestable! Horatio could have simply broke the man's neck and be sent to jail than have him released into the world. But he couldn't. He remembered Jennifer and how she needed his protection.

"I'll get you one day," he whispered with full determination.

"I'll get you."

**-0-**


End file.
